Edward the Killer
by Rose lestrix
Summary: Humanos. Edward es un asesino a sueldo. Cuando por fin encuentra a la mujer de su vida, las cosa se complican debido a su trabajo.
1. Chapter 1: Edward's Pov

**Este es el primer Fic que publico, es algo que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción "Rescure me" de Tokio Hotel. Espero que les guste! =D**

**Declimer**: Los personajes que nombro le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, solo se me ocurrió ponerlos en una situación diferente!

* * *

Jamás pensé que terminaría así. Mi vida no había sido perfecta, pero estaba mejorando considerablemente y todo gracias al amor de mi vida: Bella. Ella era perfecta, era todo lo que había soñado. Pero no estaba hecha para mi, ella no merecía alguien como yo, un ser repulsivo, un asesino.

Me fui antes de que pudiera aferrarse a mí, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que Bella pudiera enamorarse de mí, antes de que pudiera lastimarla.

Me dirigí al lago que quedaba cerca de mi casa y luego hacia las montañas que lo bordeaban. camine lentamente hacia mi final. Fue extremadamente difícil obligarme a continuar caminando y no volver corriendo a los bazos de mi amada.

Detrás de los arboles al pie de la montaña, había una cabaña donde me esperaba mi final.

"Llegas tarde Edward."

"No te preocupes James, ya estoy aquí."

"Muy bien Edward. Sabes que esto es lo mejor para Bella"

"Lo se." ¿Cómo quería que olvide nuestro trato? ¿Cómo quería que olvide que me había amenazado con matarla si no me entregaba?

"Lo siento Edward, pero no podemos permitir que arruines nuestro negocio. No es nada personal" Sabia que James no era sincero, esto era completamente personal. Yo había matado a su socio en una de mis misiones, pero lo que no supe fue que era su hermano. "Terminemos de una vez con esto, ¿Quieres? Muchachos, lleven a Edward a su, emm, habitación" James rió de forma malvada antes de que sus guardaespaldas me llevaran a la habitación contigua. No opuse resistencia, ya estaba resignado. Me dejaron tirado en el suelo y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

Esperaba que James fuera compasivo y me matara de forma rápida, pero estaba equivocado. Unos momentos después de que me trajeran a la habitación, entro James. Seguía sonriendo de forma perversa. Se tomo unos minutos antes de mirarme a los ojos y decirme de forma despreocupada:

"Imagino que querrás saber de que forma planeo matarte. Pues, es sencillo: te quedaras encerrado aquí, sin salida, sin alimento y sin aire. Tu cuerpo poco a poco se ira consumiendo, hasta que ya no le quede más fuerza para vivir." Luego su rostro se endureció y con un tono de profundo odio, continúo diciendo:

"Te equivocaste de profesión Edward, ahora tendrás que pagar las consecuencias de ese error" luego salio de la habitación y volvió a encerrarme.

Me quede anonadado, esto definitivamente no lo esperaba. Pensé en buscar una forma de salir, de huir, pero de inmediato me di cuenta de que desperdiciaría energía inútilmente ya que la habitación estaba echa de acero puro. Lo único que lograría seria alargar mi sufrimiento. Así que me senté en un rincón y me dedique a recordar todos los pocos pero maravillosos momentos que había pasado junto mi amada: El primer día que la vi, todo lo que sentí cuando le perdí salir conmigo y acepto, la ves que la lleve a ese prado mágico donde me escondía cuando necesitaba estar solo, la primera vez que hicimos el amor...

No se cuanto tiempo pase sentado, pensando. Se me hacia una eternidad. De a poco mis pensamientos se transformaron en fantasías, imaginaba que esto nunca había sucedido, que estaba con Bella, que le proponía matrimonio, que teníamos hijos, que envejecíamos juntos y finalmente moríamos juntos...

El tiempo pasaba sin que me diera cuenta ya que estaba sumergido en mis fantasías. Mi razón me decía a gritos que me despertara de una ves y luchara por mi vida, pero no me importaba ya lo que pasara con mi cuerpo, era mucho más feliz en mi mente, donde todo era perfecto, donde no existía el dolor, donde Bella era mi salvavidas y yo una persona digna de ella...

Tan enterrado en mi imaginación estaba que no me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo se estaba debilitando rápidamente, que mis pulmones ya casi no funcionaban, que a mi corazón le costaba horrores latir a un ritmo constante...

Nunca creí que mis días terminarían así pero, supongo que después de todo el daño que había causado, me lo merecía.


	2. Chapter 2: Bella's Pov

**Hola a todos! Como saben este Fic solo sería de un capítulo, pero por petición de algunas personas decidí agregar un capítulo en el que vemos lo que pasa desde el punto de vista de Bella. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Edward the killer: Bella's Pov**

Bella despertó unas horas después del amanecer. Lo primero que noto fue que Edward no se encontraba a su lado, pero asumió que había ido por el desayuno como todas las mañanas.

Se tomo unos minutos para recordar la noche anterior. Esa noche había sido mágica, cada una de sus caricias se había marcado a fondo en su piel, solo recordarlas le provocaban escalofríos de placer. A pesar de haber sido una de sus mejores noches, sentía que algo no andaba bien cada vez que el pronunciaba su nombre o rozaba su piel con sus labios, sentía como si fuera la última noche que estaba junto a él.

Decidió no pensar en ello he ir en busca de Edward. Fue a la cocina pero no había nadie, solo encontró una nota dirigida con su nombre en la parte superior. En ella Edward en pocas palabras el amor que sentía por ella. Una horrible sensación se apodero de ella, oprimiendo su corazón. Supo de inmediato que algo le había pasado a Edward por lo que corrió al dormitorio y se vistió en lo que parecieron segundos.

Tomo su celular e intento localizar a Edward, pero, como sospechaba, iba directo al correo de voz. Le dejo un mensaje y salió en su búsqueda. Recorrió los alrededores de la casa pero sin suerte. Decidió volver al pueblo y buscarlo en su oficina aunque fuera una pérdida de tiempo ya que su auto seguía estacionado junto a la casa.

No se le ocurría otro lugar donde buscarlo ni a quien preguntar, Edward parecía no tener familia ni amigos o al menos que ella conociera. Lo último que le quedaba por hacer era llamar a la policía y reportarlo como persona desaparecida

Por varios días, Bella fue parte del grupo de búsqueda, caminando por horas entre los arboles de las montañas cercanas, llamando a su amado a gritos hasta que su voz quedaba ronca y adolorida.

Casi una semana después encontraron una cabaña escondida en una montaña cerca de su casa. A primera vista parecía deshabitada, pero se percataron de que había una puerta cerrada con llave.

Luego de una hora, logaron abrir la puerta y lo que vieron hizo que Bella se desmayara. Allí estaba su amante, irreconocible por lo demacrado que estaba. Su cabello, siempre revuelto pero con vida, caía flácido sobre sus ojos. Tenía barba de los días que llevaba sin afeitarse. Era horrible verlo tan desalineado.

En cuanto Bella recobro el conocimiento unos minutos después, corrió hacia él con la esperanza de que no sea muy tarde, pero el rostro de su amado no mostraba ninguna señal de vida, a pesar de estar sonriente.

Un año ha pasado desde la muerte de Edward. Bella jamás superó el dolor que ese hecho dejo en su corazón, pero al menos Edward le dejó una razón por la que levantarse todos los días y sonreír, aunque por dentro su corazón se rompiera cada vez que veía esos ojos color verde, iguales a los de Edward

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Review, review! :)**


	3. Nota de Autor

Queridas lectoras:

Primero que nada, gracias por leer mi historia, significa mucho para mi!

He recibido algunos Reviews pidiéndome que continúe el fic o diciendo que no entendieron el final. No les puedo explicar el final, ya que queda a criterio de las lectoras interpretarlo, aunque creo que queda claro cuál fue mi intención. Les pido disculpas a las que quieran saber más, pero no voy a continuarlo porque ya lo considero terminado. Añadir otro capítulo no tendría sentido.

Si aun después de esta nota todavía quieren saber más, les voy a dejar mi blog, donde voy a publicar una explicación más detallada.

felicis potter head . blogspot . com

Una vez más gracias por leer el fic y las invito a leer otros de mis fics, como El Ángel de la Muerte y My Sweet Revenge (Ambos en castellano).

Con amor,

Lestryx Rose


End file.
